


two vigilantes

by sarka_stically



Series: everyday heroes [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Gen, No SHIELD, daisy is a hackerman she used to be, some cursing cause i have a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarka_stically/pseuds/sarka_stically
Summary: they try to interrogate her, but they plainly suck at it. it's annoying at most





	two vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miravena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miravena/gifts).



> mj,,, happy b-day babey,, it's kinda short and shit but,,, i love daisy johnson more than life (same with you)

Daisy is not having exactly a fun day. Partially because she got called to a police station by the same annoying cop who did that so many times before. Mostly because he can't stop making the same idiotic jokes he has been making for last 3-or-so years they knew each other. And now he even had a partner to assist him with it.  
  
"So, Skye-" Starts Phil freaking Coulson from across the table in the interrogation room.  
  
"Actually, I think it's Daisy now, sir." The other guy interrupts. He looks more like a mechanic than a detective, with his massive built that would fit a lot better into overalls than a suit.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mac. I really don't want to offend our guest here by calling her the wrong name."  
  
They not at each other so freaking unrealistically and Coulson continues.  
  
"So, Daisy. First, you decide to mess with The Hydra Syndicate, you even hack police database."  
  
"You're welcome by the way." Daisy interrupts. Both detectives look positively taken aback by that.  
  
"Well, you know. For uncovering that rat. You worked with him, didn't you, detective?"  
  
Coulson doesn't look very thankful. Nobody likes to talk about infamous trashman Ward. And they really don't have to know about how intimate she got with him before uncovering the truth.  
  
She declares their ongoing staring match won when Coulson looks away from her, back into the file.  
  
"Hacking, intrusion on private property, robbery, threating of violence, violence, assault. There is a lot in your file. None of it good. Why exactly were you not arrested yet?"  
  
_"You KNOW why Phillip, you dramatic ass."_ She wants to say _"Because I'm your bloody informer! And a pretty brilliant one for that matter. I gave you Ward, Garrett, Whitehall, and all their neo-Nazi friends. I let you arrest my own freaking mother (sorry mum you evil bitch) and her idiotic cult. So cut the crap and let me do my fucking work!"_  
  
But instead, she says: "I have my charm."  
  
When two detectives exchange amused looks, Daisy decides to well... fuck it.  
  
She leans forward, resting on her elbows.  
  
"Alright. Here is a thing."  
  
She lets an easygoing smile fill her face.  
  
"Phillip, Ronald Mac Donald, you don't have shit on me, and you know it. I'm not even arrested. You invited me and I came because I'm a good, concerned citizen. So, quit dragging this and ask what you want to know."  
  
Ronald Mac Donald doesn't seem too excited by being called by his formal title. Phil looks impressed. For some reason, he always seems to be impressed when she does something like this.  
  
"What do you know of the Ghost Rider?"  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"In the last weeks, over a dozen of previous offenders and wanted persons got attacked. Those who survived described a man in black, wearing biker's helmet. All the attacks took place in their homes or places where they felt safe." There Mac stops and both detectives just look at her.  
  
"So?" Daisy shrugs.  
  
"Those locations were strictly confidential. Only the attacked themselves and sometimes police officers on their case knew of them."  
  
Another shrug "Well I guess you have a leak." She looks directly at Coulson "Another one."  
  
He doesn't look very impressed. Coulson ignores what she said, instead of following what his partner said.  
  
"We are suspecting that the offender has ties to someone capable of getting those pieces of information through illegal means. Since you are in contact with a number of hackers yourself, we are hoping you may have heard something."  
  
"You know I abandoned my wicked ways years ago, detective." She notes with a grin. Yeah, she is totally bullshitting, but not like she is going to tell them that.  
  
"What about the Rising Tide?"  
  
"I left those douchebags." That one is true, fuck the Rising Tide.  
  
"So, you say you know nothing of the so-called Ghost Rider."  
  
"I solemnly swear."  
  
…

  
Robbie Reyes, also known as the Ghost Rider is waiting for her in front of the police station.  
  
His modified black Dodge Charger is the opposite of inconspicuous. Daisy already told him to drive something less fleshy if he doesn't want to get caught. But then he reminded her that she lived in a kidnap-ey looking van for years and still semi-lives there.  
  
"What took you so long?" He questions, his fingers tapping on a steering wheel.  
  
"I was just announcing your secret identity, so they can storm your place and arrest you. What do you think? We were chatting."  
  
Robbie is one of those annoyingly silent people with the ability to make the silence awkward for everyone but them. Daisy is trying very hard to not fall for it once again.  
  
"They have no idea we know each other. Or who you are for that matter. You're fine." She continues, closing the door after her.  
  
"Good." Robbie just says, "So who is it today?"  
  
…

  
Jasper Sitwell is an organized man. Everything in his life is proof of this statement. His car is always clean, his worktable perfectly sorted, his career planned to the detail. That must have been especially useful when he became one of several spies Hydra had between special forces. Just by reading his files makes Daisy want to strange the bastard.  
  
Daisy Johnson is not organized at all. There is not one clean spot in her van. She only ever cleans up when the mess reaches a stage when she either can't find any of the files she is trying to work with, or when she loses a banana peel in that mess and it's starting to smell. Daisy is for personal reasons, that definitely have nothing to do with jealousy, irked by organized people. Especially slimy Nazi douchebags.   
  
"Quake, are you there?" Robbie's voice echoes from the headset.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Daisy replies to her codename. Quake doesn't really have the vibe she was going for, but it's a way better than her last one. Skye made her sound like a baby obsessed with cartoons or something.  
  
"I didn't ask how you are."  
  
"And that was very rude of you Robert."  
  
She can feel how much fucking done he is, even over the headset and five miles of space.  
  
"I'm at the 12th Street."  
  
"Good for you." Daisy replies, while overly loudly opening a premium extra-large bag of pepper chips.  
  
"Quake."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's number 63. Big white house."  
  
"All of them are big and white."  
  
"The one this has number 63 on it."  
  
The line goes silent. Off course. Robbie is a shitty person to try to have a banter with. It was more fun when she worked with Ward. Oh wait, he was a Nazi trashman in the end.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"The 3rd floor. Room 18."  
  
He doesn't say anything back.  
  
Daisy only hears his steps.  
  
The door being kicked down.  
  
The shouting.


End file.
